


The Steward's Sons

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Missing Scene, Siblings, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor, Boromir, Faramir, an occasionally expanding drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curse  (very early Steward's Sons)

Boromir discovered how much his little brother's arm had strengthened in his absence when Faramir's sword caught his knuckles. He swore, a dark, harsh word that grated in the throat.

Faramir froze.

"Come! You must pursue your advantage!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"A man of my company." Boromir shrugged. "Why? You know soldiers' oaths."

"Boromir, it is Orkish!"

Boromir frowned. "You read too much." He would have turned away but a stern gaze too like another held him.

"Boromir."

What chance had new bravado before his brother's frank revulsion?

"And I am glad of it. Come at me again!"


	2. A Steward's Care (Denethor)

They would not understand. Even my Boromir could not school his doubt, and Faramir… his certain condemnation is of no consequence, but it would mirror my own had my father dared this tool. I am the first, and if I do not use it and prevail, I will be the last.

I know my struggle with the Dark Tower costs me dearly. I am not so wrapt that I do not mark the weariness of mind and limb that passes slowly. I endure these as I do my mail shirt, that I will be always ready. I must, for Gondor.


	3. Familiar (Boromir)

Its vividness stuns me: darkening skies, a sword, and stranger things, bewildering images made familiar a little from your words and letters since you first dreamt before Osgiliath. Remembering, I let your wonder and excitement calm me, marveling an unnumbered time how unalike we are.

So why comes it now to me? Unless...

Dread fills my belly as it has not since that other letter, years ago: "Dear brother, I am a soldier, too, now."

I will rise, and arm, and lead my men, and hope against my fear, as I must always, that we will speak of it again.


	4. Hope (Faramir)

Our men jostle about us, ranger brown mingling with battered silver. Soldiers, they know our time together as brothers is precious. They attend to their own welcomings and heed us not.

The awkwardness of armor is familiar as you embrace me, voice pitched for my ear alone. "Your dream, little brother. It came to me, as well."

I pull back, searching your face although I know you would not mock me.

"It gives me hope that there is something beyond the strength of arrows and armies."

Of custom our gazes seek the West, but maybe we are now also sought.


	5. Enough (Denethor)

I reveal but little. Boromir sees no guile, accepting discretion as my right. But as I turn, his brother darts a look at him of such exasperated fondness to set my teeth.

I use each after his talents. Boromir is a greater captain than was I for those very things he will not see. His brother I sent to skulk in Ithilien. In him I see myself, but weak, and I would not have myself for ally, nor send that wizard's pupil in embassy to Elves. Thus I risk what I would keep, hold what I would more gladly lose.


	6. What is Yet His Own (Faramir)

_I should be the one,_ Faramir thought furiously. _All my life I have studied the elder kindred. If a man could be prepared for this journey, I am._ It would be immensely satisfying to stomp down the cavernous hall so that the cold stone rang with the fall of his boots. But though even in this terrible moment his brother would struggle not to smirk at his outgrown petulance, he would not display his temper to his father. Not for fear, he assured himself, or not any longer, but for his own dignity. A second son, unfavored, had little else.


	7. To the Gate (Boromir, Faramir)

They do not waste time on old arguments, 'I should be the one' or 'Even if he were wrong, he is our Lord'. Boromir's hand rests on his brother's shoulder as they descend the circling street in silence. His duty requires that he be single-purposed, and it is enough now to feel Faramir's strength.

Suddenly, "When you find Imladris you will meet Elves! Oh, Boromir, see everything and remember it for me. You must!"

Boromir laughs as the years fall away and for a moment they are boys again, the younger jealous of the elder's adventures. "Of course I will."


	8. Separate Duties (Faramir)

I climb the streets again to watch you dwindle down the Great West Road, the early sun drawing dull glints from your great shield's boss as you glance back. I would stay until the last speck vanishes and dare the luck. But I have been dismissed and suddenly I care only to re-cross Anduin and join my men. Your beloved White City has long been less home to me than fair Ithilien. Without you it is none.

I have not dreamt since Father fixed our courses, west or east. I hold this knowledge in my heart to shield my hope.


	9. Going North (Boromir)

I left high summer in Rohan behind, traveling the North Road into autumn. I do not think I will die in the wild, even afoot. My ranger brother made certain I did not grow too accustomed to tent and tavern. I make camp and set snares, hearing his teasing. Remembering our parting.

Death would be failure but not the one I most fear. To take my defense from Gondor and not return more able in that defense would be failure far deeper.

No, more. To return to Gondor shadowed freezes my heart as northern winter could never freeze my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "change of season"


	10. Imladris (Boromir)

When you cried, "Remember all for me!" I laughed, recalling other sights recounted to you, my brother. But finding this place lifted my heart, took my breath, erased all the stony beds and hungry days. If you could have felt what I did entering this enchanted vale!

Yet now the strangeness of the Elves lends unease to beauty. They see too far, remember too long, making alien even men who call them friends. Not your wizard. He is as you would remember, and strange enough. But this Ranger, like us yet unlike, I know not what to make of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "arriving someplace new"


	11. Undivided (Boromir)

I know how each would urge me, were they here, my father scornful, my brother passionate.

_"The wizard has no care for Gondor."_

_"All Arda is Mithrandir's care. How will we stand if all else falls?"_

_"What purposes our stewardship if Gondor is destroyed?"_

Yet, alone in this strange Council, I must be undivided.

_"Elvish concerns touch us little. Learn what you need but do not let wonder distract you."_

_"As you trust me, trust Mithrandir!"_

_"You are Captain of the White Tower, the Steward's heir."_

Perhaps my brother could embrace this quest, not merely consent to it. I cannot.


	12. Nazgûl Over Anduin (Boromir)

"I think…"

What does Frodo think? What did he make of that chilling shadow more than any of the others, that he would almost speak of it? Gimli felt only its darkness not its breed, but Frodo knew more. How? How could a Hobbit recognize the overwhelming power that pressed us to the ground in Osgiliath? Fear that can freeze the strongest warrior should have no purchase among these folk. Can he know this evil and yet go on?

Aragorn says nothing that would frighten the others, nor would I have spoken first. But I must know what Frodo knows.


	13. Rescue (Boromir)

I have long known grief, for things lost and things now in peril: family and heritage, battles and friendships. Gondor.

I do not know how this thing took me, nor when. At the Council my oath was good, and I took comfort in honor until the Lady showed me the end of all comfort.

But I abandoned my honor on that accursed hill. Forsworn and grief-stricken, I sink into grim misery.

Sharp words rouse me. "Boromir! Help now!"

His suspicion cuts deep, yet the discernment comforts me, too. His command draws me back into the Fellowship and gratefully I obey.


	14. Speechless (Boromir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boromir smiled… But Boromir did not speak again. -The Two Towers

_There were but two. I would tell you if I could. I am sorry. You look so sad. It does not hurt now. I was weak. You have comforted me._

_They are gone. What will become of them?_

_My king has forgiven me. Will my brother? What will you tell him? Our father was wrong. I am the weaker. He would not have been weak. _

_I do not breathe now. Would he have died, too? I tried to protect him._

_I tried to protect them._

_Do not weep. You have brought me peace. I am glad you are my king._


	15. News (Faramir, Denethor)

No summons brings me gladly nor holds me long in Minas Tirith, not since you rode north. But I may not always make report through messengers.

By chance I was taken to him where he did not expect me. I thought Father shunned that courtyard with its dead tree, though you and I played there often, heedless. A while we stood silent, startled from our customary unease.

Into that stillness came your great horn's call, faint as imagining though he heard it, too. In fearful knowledge I turned unthinking to my father, but found the Steward bidding his Captain's secrecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was not mine, but more than two months later I discovered where I read this response by Denethor: in [Altariel](http://www.livejournal.com/users/altariel1/)'s _Death by Water_, which may be found at [Henneth Annun](http://www.henneth-annun.net/index.cfm).


	16. Strong and Wise (Faramir)

Friend, for my part, he says. Frodo Baggins - the hafling of our dream has a name now - thinks me nobler than Boromir. Wiser. Stronger. He knows so little.

But I know... knew my brother. I knew his honor, his care for Gondor and pride in our House. His skill.

I know my worth, the more because that knowledge shone from him, overpowering Father's dark glances. His strength inspired me. His understanding drew me into full manhood when Father's dismissal seemed a boon. Yet even the Sword of Gondor fell to this... heirloom.

I will take the coward's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "cowardice"


	17. Intercession (Faramir)

His mind wandered the dark ways, weary and numb, alone until a tall shape approached: a man, and another at his shoulder. Their faces were shadowed but the voice that called him was familiar, commanding and comforting at once.

"The King is here, seeking you with all his strength. His voice and hands that eased me in death will keep you from death if you will heed him. Brother, for me!"

Because his brother bid it he opened his eyes to the King's waking form. And where he had obeyed for his brother's sake he loved now for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for faramir_boromir's birthday


	18. Footsteps (Faramir)

Never have I seen such a company: Men, Elves, Hobbits. And the Dwarf, of course. He and Éomer have much in common. Often he leaves his Elf to stump along by Firefoot, taking no notice when we smile at the contrast. This journey has seen much mingling, though Elf keeps most with Elf. The Rohirrim are still wide eyed as children when they pass.

My king rides most with me. He points out Edoras, gleaming on the mountain's rib, and we speak of Éowyn, and of one other we both loved, who traveled this road from my life into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lotr100 "arriving someplace new"


End file.
